


Bringing the Fiery Passion Back

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is based on what I believed happened after the Great Balls of Fire Part 2, when William showed Julia where they would live and she was free of Eva Pearce. Enjoy.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Bringing the Fiery Passion Back

After seeing the land where William was going to build her dream home, and admitting that Eva Pearce was gone for good, they headed home for dinner. As they approached the door, Julia had to do breathing techniques, to help her pass through the door. Since getting shot, she had panic attacks when she entered their suite or heard a knock on the door.

William gently unlocked the door and held out his hand to Julia, she took a deep breath and took his hand and they entered into their suite. Julia took off her hat, coat and put them away and looked at William, who was siting down on the coach, taking off his shoes. He got up and asked her, "Julia, what do you want for dinner?"

"William, make love to me, please"

He smiled and approached her, "are you sure, I won't rush you?"

"I am, please, William" she says and kisses him, he kisses her back and pushes her into the wall, and unbuttons her vest, blouse and kisses and nibbles at her neck.

"Oh, William. I sure did miss this"

"Me too" he said with a husky voice as he continues kissing down her cleavage.

She unbuttons his vest and shirt, and caressed his muscles, and slides her hands down to his belt and unbuckles his pants and slip her hands in and strokes his manhood, "I bet you missed that, eh detective?"

All, William does is groan in pleasure and turns her around and slams her face into the wall, which made her giggle as he unlaces her corset and it falls to the floor. He kicks it aside and places more kisses on her neck and raises her arms and takes off her camisole and unhooks her skirts.

She turns around and grabs his face and they continue kissing more passionately as they she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he did the same. She grabs the hemline of his undershirt and takes it off and throws it to the floor.

Then places her hands on his chest, "I forgot how muscular you were" she says with a seductive voice

She drops to the floor and takes off his pants, underwear and socks and strokes his manhood again as it began growing more.

He reaches for her and picks her up and takes her to their bed and places her gently down. They look at each other with such fiery passion, a passion that hasn't been shown since their wedding night. He kisses down her body and grabs the hemline of her bloomers and stockings and takes them off.

He then places kisses on her legs, up to her womanly area, which makes her go into an arch, then was about to kiss her scar, when he looked up at her for permission and she nodded, and placed gentle kisses on the scar.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world"

Julia smiled and reached up to him, "take me, please William"

With no words, he spread her thighs open, grabbed his manhood and enter into her and they both gasp in pleasure. He looks at her with concern, but she nods, "please, William"

He thrusts again, but gently, knowing this was the first time they had made love since the morning she was shot.

He continues thrusting inside her and kissing her like crazy. William forgot how good it was to make passion love to Julia.

Julia then decided to let him take a break and flipped them over and continued the ride, driving them both closer to their climaxes.

She then began sobbing like crazy, which concerned him, "Julia, am I hurting you?"

She shook her head, "no!" and she decided to let him continue the ride with drove them both to scream in ecstasy.

"Oh, William!"

"Oh, Julia!"

Both out of breath, still on top of her, and sweating but holding each other, when Julia finally stopped crying, "I'm sorry, William that it took me a long time to come back to you"

William looked at her, "no, you don't need to be sorry" he said as he caressed her damp, sweaty cheek, "I will always be patient and not rush you"

She gives him a gentle kiss, "thank you, for bringing back the fiery passion love making…I missed it"

"I did too"

"But William, you are a very patient man, how did you stay so patient and remained a virgin for so long?"

"It was hard, I fantasized and dreamed about making love to you many times, but confession, cold shower and intense exercising helped."

Julia laughed, "well remember, on our honeymoon, I showed you what I did to myself and imagined it was you, doing that to me?"

"I do, remember that. You self-pleasured yourself and had fantasized me making love to you in my office and the morgue."

"Well, my imagination got the best of me, because you were and still are better than I imagined. But I do still wished you would make love to me in the morgue or in your office"

"I know you do, but Julia, remember the morgue and office is where we work and our home is where and the only place, I will make love to you"

"Ok, deal, as long as I am the only woman you will ever make love to?" she says and leans in for a kiss

"Always and forever" he says with a smile and kisses her back

They lay then lay together in bliss for awhile before ordering dinner, and make love again in the shower and fell asleep in each other's arms naked.


End file.
